Cyborg Shego
by juneroses
Summary: Drakken has made the biggest mistake of his life . . .
1. Shego Unprotected

(Notes: Yes! I know, I know, I've been working on a lot of pieces lately. But this one just popped into my head and I couldn't let it go! Yes, yes, it is another D/S one as I usually favor to write. Please read and review!)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Keep very quiet." An impudent female voice instructed a tall gentleman. The gentleman snapped back at the woman, "I'll be as loud as I like!" The woman groaned and lowered the cable wire. The man hanging from the cable wire was none other then Dr. Drakken. The woman grasping onto the cable was his assistant Shego. Although, Shego was more of the boss in most situations, Drakken had convinced her not to butt in on his latest scheme. But this time it was far from sinister. Drakken was stealing some ancient pottery for his mother's birthday. "Can you take it already?" Hissed Shego who had lowered the cable as far as it would go. Drakken's nose was almost touching the vase at this point. "Oh sorry," Drakken apologized scooping it in his arms quickly. Instantaneously an alarm sounded!  
  
Shego reeled up the cable quickly, as soon as she had Drakken's hand she pulled him over the balcony. "What were you thinking?!" Shego roared as she dragged him down the quickest route out. 'Why can't there be a skylight or something?' Shego thought angrily dragging her boss along. She had forgotten that Drakken had wanted full charge of this charade. Shego kicked on the door and twisted the knob irately. It was bolted shut. "Oh for crying out --- open! open!" The alarm had obviously triggered the magnetic doors. Shego slammed her glowing fists against the door and watched in delight as they began to melt. "Yes! Yes!" She hissed eagerly between gritted teeth.  
  
"Hand back that vase Drakken." A familiar voice called. Shego's attentive ears immediately recognized the voice. "Kim Possible!" Shego kicked the remainder of the door down and started rushing away from her foe. Perhaps if she ran fast enough, they might actually get away! It was her newest tactic. Making great haste she rushed straight through the museum display window feeling the glass shards cut through her battle uniform. She ignored this, and just kept sprinting. She wasn't sure where she was sprinting to, she just HAD to get there! Her entire body was aching and was bleeding badly but it had been her only option. She couldn't have melted another door in enough time!  
  
Shego gazed wearily across the highway, and looked for a way across. No, there was too much traffic. Fortunately, Drakken had chosen rush hour to perform the deed. She could hear Drakken's hoarse voice imploring her to slow down but she paid no attention. A pick-up truck was drawing closer and it was going to be her escape vehicle. "Get ready to jump Dr. D." Shego commanded leaning over the edge of the sidewalk. "But Shego . . ." "Now!" Shego screamed springing from the sidewalk onto the back of the truck. Before she lost her balance she dug her claws into the side of the vehicle. Drakken had made the jump but didn't have Shego's amazing agility skills. Shego used her free hand to help Drakken onto the truck. Shego then took another leap to the driver's side. In a split-second she was inside and in another, the driver was thrown out. Shego glanced into the mirror to see how Kim Possible was doing on their trail. Much to Shego's astonishment, she wasn't in sight. She wasn't any where near them! They were going to get away with the crime! This was the most satisfying aspect of being evil!  
  
Shego's pride and glory was interrupted by her cell phone. It was ringing loudly. Shego groaned and reached into her pocket and groped around for her cell phone. As soon as she had her headset on she screamed into it, "WHAT?!"  
  
To her surprise it was Drakken. "Oh. . . hey come into the driver's end and we can celebrate!" Shego said cheerfully while keeping her eyes on the road. "Shego, I can't get over there, plus, I don't have the vase!"  
  
Shego's face turned from its usual misty clover color to a pale pearly ashen. New blood cascaded down her face. She regained awareness and whispered lifelessly into the phone, "Y-you don't?" "No I don't, I dropped it long before you went through the window." He reported in a disappointed voice. "I saw Kim scoop it up just before we went through the window. I . . ." Shego had already hung up her cell phone before Drakken had continued. No wonder Kim hadn't been coming after them! Drakken had DROPPED THE VASE! How stupid was he anyway? Shego took the next turn and sped towards their lair. Good thing it was far away, she needed to blow some steam.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the Lair . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I can't believe you! How could you drop it?" Shego ranted menacingly stomping around the room. "It was an accident Shego." Drakken said in a timid voice staring at his shoes. "Well it sure was a stupid one!" Shego remarked flopping back into a chair tiredly. Blood was still rushing out of her cuts. Shego ran her glove against them watching her own blood with fascination. Drakken himself hadn't cleaned up either. He was still trying to catch his breath. 'Loser.' Shego thought to herself crossly.  
  
Drakken rubbed his chin and started to pace the lab, he was thinking again. "What we need Shego is a way to defeat Kim Possible." "No cloning!" Shego immediately shouted. Drakken snapped his finger, "You didn't even let me say it yet!" Drakken complained. Shego smirked, "I can read your mind." "Really? Mind reading powers . . . we could use that!" Drakken exclaimed suddenly lost into new planning. Shego decided to humor him for a few minutes. "Yeah! I could read Kim's mind and know EXACTLY when she's coming!" "Yeah! And by the time she gets here, we'll be gone!" Drakken jumped up and down excitedly and actually started to skip around the lab. Shego's eyes widened and she fell off the chair in laughter. He looked so funny, bleeding cuts, just lost his mother's birthday gift, and here he was skipping around the lab. He looked like a really tall, ugly toddler. "What's so funny?" Drakken demanded stopping his amusing dancing. Shego looked over him again and burst into deeper giggles. "Shego! Tell me what's going on RIGHT NOW!" Drakken thundered at her ferociously.  
  
Shego threw her hands up in the air. "I don't have mind reading powers." She informed him collapsing back into the chair. Drakken took a seat at his computer, obviously frustrated. "Look Shego . . ." Drakken just couldn't bring the words to his mouth of how he felt about her right now! Shego stared at him waiting for him to finish his sentence. Drakken changed his mind. No, he couldn't fire Shego. She was needed too much. "Just go into the healing room. It should have you healed in 30 minutes." "Don't you want to go first?" Shego offered him graciously. She didn't want to be the lab rat for his newest invention. "No, Shego. I need to be able to teach you to operate this." Drakken said pointing at the control dial. Shego shrugged. Once again, she was the test. He already had long scared the henchman out of doing it. Shego opened the door to the enclosed space and stripped off her clothing so all her wounds were exposed.  
  
Shego turned on the nearby microphone. "Kay. I'm set." "Did you remove your clothing?" Shego heard through a booming speaker. "Yeah. And there better not be any secret windows here!" Shego warned him looking around the room cautiously. She was DEFINATLY hesitant about this whole procedure. "I assure you with confidence there isn't. Please unwind; the gas will fill the room within a few moments." "Whatever." Shego said still looking for openings that someone might peek through. She sighed when she realized there were none. 'Nothing to fear.' She promised herself, 'I'd trust Drakken with my life.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Two hours later . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Finally!" Drakken exclaimed optimistically. The heavenly blue light had come on revealing that Shego's healing process was complete. He went over the checklist. All the right portions had been distributed into Shego's blood stream. Her healing process that would have normally taken a month or two had actually only taken about an hour and forty minutes. Longer than he had anticipated, but at least it worked. He touched the surface of the button to turn off the gas. He could shut it off and then Shego would awake and ready to rant at him some more in about fifteen minutes. Drakken hesitated then went back over to his data sheet and read over his results. He couldn't concentrate. Shego was lying defenselessly in his private room, and he was just going to shut off the gas? Drakken shook the thought out of his mind. He COULD easily clone her. No, no, he had to respect Shego's wishes. But there had to be something else he could do.  
  
Suddenly, heaven gave him a sign. Okay, so maybe it wasn't heaven. Heaven probably would have killed him. But it was defiantly a sign. The text book from his far left shelf fell onto the floor and opened to the page he had been looking for. He just never looked far enough. It was the page after "how to make a clone", titled "how to create a cyborg". Drakken looked over the page, his eyes widening. He had an idea. It wasn't a good idea. It was a bad idea. But Shego had never said anything about turning her into a cyborg. What if? Drakken looked back at his control panel. The gas was still on. He could easily turn her into a cyborg before she woke. Then she would be unstoppable. Maybe if he asked her first . . . no, Shego would surely forbid it . . . but if he just did it . . . he couldn't be blamed for anything. That settled it. Drakken snapped on a gas mask and pulled open the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Shego laid innocently on the floor. Her arms were crossed over her breasts, still a fighter. She was most defiantly asleep. She was curled up and quite motionless. For a brief moment, she almost looked dead. Her face was much paler than usual and her blue veins presented a turquoise color, they were very visible all over her body. Her soft hair fell in a soft puddle, blanketing her hips. Drakken truly would have thought her an angel if he hadn't known her. Drakken snapped a rubber band against his wrist and cried out. That was his punishment. He was doing it again; he was having naughty thoughts about his employee. Drakken had to keep reminding himself that he the boss. It was his responsibility to be civil to his employee. He hadn't come here to stare at Shego's body. He had come on business.  
  
Drakken kneeled beside his assistant and examined one of her arms. The glass would have hit her left arm the most violently, he decided. Drakken gawked at her smooth creamy skin. It was pure, perfect, and flawless. Not a single scar remained. Drakken ran his finger along her arm. It was so soft to his touch. It was amazing. His healing invention had worked! It had worked so well! Drakken smiled and touched her face. It was so very warm. Drakken hesitated for a slight moment. Should he really do this? Shego would be fuming. More than fuming, she would probably kill him. But, it was a risk he would have to take.'Maybe, she'll learn to like it.' Drakken thought optimistically.  
  
In a few moments Drakken had his surgical table out with the correct procedures and the correct weapons to achieve it with. Beside the table were the materials to build his artificial fighter. The gas was strong enough to keep Shego out of contact for weeks. Drakken laid his blueprint and grids out. He stared tensely at his white surgical gloves. If he were to fail, Shego might die. Did he really want to take that risk? Of course he did! But yet . . . She laid there so peacefully, so trusting, no idea of what he was about to do to her. If he put everything away, Shego would have never known. Drakken sighed. But this was a sure way to get what he wanted.  
  
Drakken stroked the side of Shego's face and ran his fingers through her long ebony hair. Drakken stopped. Shego would still be here. He looked over the current Shego one last time. She would never be the same again after this. He was going to change her life permanently. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead tenderly. If Shego WAS aware of what was going on, at least he could provide some comfort to her worried soul. "I just know you'll be alright." Drakken assured her as he gulped and slipped on his ashen surgical gloves and blinked back one of his tears. It was time to perform the deed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	2. New Discoveries

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A few weeks later. . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'Oww, my head.' Shego thought groggily. She reached up to rub it. But she couldn't relieve it. She couldn't even feel her hand touch her forehead. 'What the hell?' Shego thought moving her arm. She couldn't feel anything! Had she forgotten how to use her joints? No, that wasn't possible. It probably had to do with the sleeping gas Drakken had used on her. Shego realized she had opened her eyes when the swirling black vortex was now a picture of plain white. She was still in the healing room. The silence was bliss. "Ah." She said eyeing the room.  
  
Shego bounced off the table and crashed to her knees. Surprised, she rubbed her knee cap. She screamed. "I can't feel! I can't feel anything!" She tried slapping herself, punching herself, nothing. She felt nothing, no pain at all. The scariest part was, she couldn't even feel the movement of her joints. Something was wrong. Suddenly she screamed. "What was I doing on the operational table?" Answering this herself, she gazed down at her body. It was covered with a white operation gown. She couldn't even feel the electrifying shock going through her mind at this very moment! "Oh my . . . god." Coming to more realizations, she stripped off the white robe and inspected her body. The initial reaction to what she first saw was a gasp, then a scream, finally an ear-shattering shriek. Right down the middle of her stomach was very neat stitching, clustered dead blood hung out. "What- what did he do to me? DRAKKEN!"  
  
Outraged, she dressed herself again. Once she had her strech-suit on she clawed open the door in her fury. 'I don't care.' She thought. He had INVADED this time. "Drakken!" She cried through clenched teeth.  
  
The mad scientist seemed to jump from his activity. He looked surprised. 'She wasn't supposed to have woken for 2 more days!' Drakken felt his alarm growing. "You look guilty." Shego said approaching him forebodingly, her claws looking sharper than usual. "Shego, dear, dear, Shego!" Drakken tried to calm her down. If she unleashed in her early stages, there was no telling what chaos she might cause! "Why am I covered in scars?" Shego asked. She noticed Drakken was staring directly at her forehead. "I'm sure this can't be glitch in your healing room, you . . . you did something!" Shego glanced at a mirror and screamed. She saw what was on her forehead. A large hole was there. A perfect circle. All black, no blood at all. "Oh!" Shego ran her finger around the edges of the hole. "I- Oh! Oh! God!" She wanted to cry. What had happened to her? She had no idea. But it was bad. "Drakken! What did – oh god!" She couldn't even finish her sentence. She blinked, she was going to start crying now. Was this reversible? 'Oh please . . .' Then another shock. Where were her tears? Where had they gone? She was sure she was crying now. There should be tears.  
  
Shego staggered over to Drakken and grabbed onto his sleeve and fell to her knees. "You can – can you fix this?" "Fix what?" Drakken asked patting her head. "I can't cry! I can't feel! I have a freaking hole in my head!" Shego shrieked clutching onto him. Drakken looked a bit stunned but he let her continue to clutch him. "It's no mistake." He said rubbing her back tenderly. Shego just shrieked again. She felt like a ghost! Was his hand passing through her? Why couldn't she feel it? Wait. Shego pushed Drakken to the ground and her eyes widened. "W-what did you say?"  
  
Drakken sighed and brushed himself off. 'Here we go.' He thought. "It's no mistake Shego." "What do you mean?" "Well, I've improved your human capabilities to a much more efficient amount." "Did-you . . . clone me?" "No!" Drakken shook his head quickly. "Then what have you done?" Shego tapped her foot impatiently. The sooner she got this over with, the sooner she could be repaired. "I, uh, well, I, uh, claw something!" Drakken managed to say that much. Shego did not understand this man's logic but she turned on her glow and aimed at a beam. But something befuddled her once she fired, from her clawed pinky came a small laser, just enough to split the beam in half, Shego's mouth hung wide as it came crashing down; she moved aside just in time.  
  
"What the was THAT?!" Shego shouted bending down to examine the rubble. "Improvement." He said simply. "I can see that --- what did you do?" "I turned you into a cyborg!" Drakken covered his mouth after the statement. He hadn't meant to blurt out the truth like that! He was planning on sliding it out gently! 'Well, now she knows.' Drakken bit his lip. Maybe she would kill him painlessly now.  
  
Shego crushed a piece of rubble in her palm without even realizing it. "You -- WHAT?!" "A cyborg. An android. A machine. A robot. As in . . ." "Your soldier who tends to your every will?" Shego finished for him. "Yes, NO! Absolutely not! You have absolute free will!" Shego furiously fired at him. Drakken ducked and covered from the explosion. The wall behind Drakken diminished. Shego raised her hand to her eyes. 'Did I just do that? I did.' "Oh. It appears I DO have free will." Drakken decided it was time he released his p Shego, "This is all part of my latest plot Shego!!! Now that you are of ultimate fighting skills you will . . ." Drakken fainted before he finished his evil ranting. Without realizing it, Shego's eyes had paralyzed Drakken.  
  
Shego wasn't concerned about her boss. He deserved this, for being so mean to her. She sighed and dragged him into the healing room and turned on the sleeping gas. She needed to be alone for a while. She needed to think independently.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Shego wandered into the local SmartyMart. Eyes followed her entrance. This wasn't unusual for Shego. People weren't used to seeing a green- skinned thief browsing a local store. But this time, the whispers pounded in her head. She could hear them for some strange reason. And she didn't like them.  
  
"Mommy, that girl has a hole in her forehead." "Sweetie, stay away, she's probably some kind of weirdo."  
  
True these words were. But they hurt more than anything. And she couldn't even cry about it. She was a weirdo. She knew that for sure. She was out of the ordinary. She had glowing hands. Shego had always been content to be diverse, to be an original, to be only herself. Her own way. But now, it only seemed to cause pain.  
  
"Look at all her scars. She must have been in a fight." "What strange clothing! Who is she?"  
  
'Just ignore them. Just ignore them.' Shego thought to herself taking a pamphlet.  
  
"Mommy can we talk to her?" "No honey, she might be a kidnapper."  
  
Shego smirked. That was true. She did do kidnapping, but still, she wished the world could be civil to her, despite her appearance. The world was not blind, but she wished it was. Shego shook her head and focused her attention to the pamphlet. 'Chicken dinners are 50% off! Incredible! Drakken loves . . . oh . . . wait . . .' Shego skimmed to the next item. 'Scarves, buy two get one free.' Shego smiled. Maybe she could treat herself to some new fashion. After that experience, she needed something to relieve her sorrows. Swiftly she made her way over to the scarves section to select her three scarves.  
  
Shego's clawed gloves searched through the wide selection. She could not feel its silkiness anymore. It was horrific. Gingerly she placed a long shimmering black one into her cart; then a green striped one. Finally she found a white. She sighed. "Maybe I'll get pizza for dinner or something."  
  
Shego found a dinner counter in the SmartyMart and politely asked the man to give her a plain pizza. Dazed she handed the man some coins and was on her merry way. A ball stopped her journey. Out of nowhere, a black basketball flew into her face knocking Shego and her pizza to the ground! Downcast, she got to her feet to see who had knocked her over. Two young boys were guilty.  
  
The boys didn't look over eleven. Shego handed the ball to the boys. They were only kids anyway, "Try to be a little more careful, okay boys?" The boys nodded. Shego lingered a little longer, expecting something more. Weren't they even going to apologize for knocking her over? But then again, they were kids. Shego turned and began to walk away when,  
  
"See, I told you I could hit the ugly lady in the face."  
  
Shego's keen sense of hearing knew that comment came from one of the boys. Swiftly she turned around. "Which one of you said that?" Her eyes were bloodthirsty. She had forgotten they were children. The boys jumped at Shego's ghastly appearance. Both pointed at the other and exclaimed, "He did!"  
  
Shego did know whose body she was controlling now, but it wasn't her own. But she saw her own hands lift the first boy in the air by his neck. "Help! Help!" She heard him howl, she heard the other boy go scampering off.  
  
"Think it's funny now?!" Shego did not know whose voice that was either. Could she even control herself now? Shego saw the boy released to the ground. Her fingers clawed onto his shirt collar. In that time, her robotic self, tied the sallow scarf around the boys neck. In the blink of an eye, the boy was dangling from the top food shelf being held by his neck. He squirmed, trying to get down.  
  
'Stop! Stop! No! Why can't I control my body?' Shego thought her eyes widening as she saw the boy's squirming begin to cease, until his body was limp. 'Oh god, I-I killed him!' Suddenly Shego found her feet carrying her out of the store, clutching the her scarves and pizza.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	3. The Bracelet

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
** "DRAKKEN!"  
**  
Shego stormed into the lab angry, sad and frustrated all at once. She shuffled her way over to the operational dial and looked at the keys. "Damnit. How do I turn off the gas?" She made a guess and toggled a black switch. Nothing happened. She twisted some knobs and pressed some buttons until she pounded on everything at once. Doors instantly opened and Shego blinked. '_That's convenient_.' At least she could get in. Quickly she slipped a gas mask on and found Drakken sprawled across the floor where she had left him. He had a drunken look on his face. She growled and slapped in angrily. No response. She shook him rapidly. "Wake up right now!"  
  
Drakken responded by smacking his two lips together in an unpleasant fashion. He opened his eyes and had a dazed look on his face as he focused on Shego. "_Sheeeego_." He said still off from the gas. Shego was disgusted and dragged him out of the healing room.  
  
After what had seemed like twenty minutes of trying to get her boss to break free, she finally got to rant. "**_Drakken_**!" She exclaimed. Drakken noticed alarm in her tone. It didn't take human tears to know she was upset. "What is it?" "I _**KILLED**_ a little boy!" She yelled. "Show me." Drakken said calmly. Shego was confused. "Show you?" She had no idea what the hell Drakken was going on about. But she was prepared to repeat the sequence of events WITH HIM instead. Her boss sighed, shook his head and told her to hold up her palm. "_Think_ of the event. Let it _play_ through your mind," Drakken commanded her, "Now look at your palm." Shego looked at her palm and was surprised to see a transparent screen playing through the mental image of the events at the SmartyMART. Shego's mouth hung open. "Now _what_ is that?" "Just one of your many powers." Drakken whispered as he watched a playback of the scene. "Ah, I see you've _discovered it_," "Discovered what?" "Your body has a mind of its own." "My wha?" This man was making no sense as usual. Her boss led her over to some charts. "Despite your hatred of this change, I planned this _carefully_. During this process I realized that you are **_very thoughtful_**. You use your** mind** in battles. Not your _body_ or _heart_. So I made it, that your _body_ can think too. If you feel in danger or pressured your body might run or attack. It's very common that you won't be able to control it." Drakken said. Shego simply clawed him across the face. "What was that for?" Shego smirked, "I lost control of my body." Then she hung her head. _She couldn't laugh either._ Drakken tried to hold back yelling at her because this was a big step for her. "Listen Shego, I'm hear to teach you everything about your new body. Just listen to me..." "What **_IF_** I don't **_WANT_** to listen?!" "You really don't have a choice now _do you_?" Shego sighed and nodded. "Now then, we have a _lot_ of work to do. Once we have you under control we can," "Don't even say her name. I'd rather think of myself as a," She paused for a moment trying to think this over, "Cyborg with more than one purpose." Drakken nodded and agreed. He went over to a table and picked up a silver chain bracelet and brought it over to his creation. "Now Shego, _listen_ to me, this is **important**." Shego raised her head slightly in hopes she could be attentive. "This bracelet. Can be your savior in battle. I want you to wear it _always_. If at _ANY_ moment, you feel the need to self-destruct... **Destroy** **this bracelet**. It will trigger your body to explode. It will destroy everything that is _within_ fifteen feet in distance." Drakken said chaining the bracelet to her wrist. Shego nodded and understood. If things WERE to get difficult, she could always end her life right then and there. She wouldn't HAVE to be immortal and live a life of endless depression. "I think you and I," She whispered to the bracelet, "Are going to become _very_ good friends."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(**Notes:** Sorry! I have like, NO idea where this piece is going. I'm going with the flow here. If anyone has ANY ideas of how I can continue this story, please, please e-mail me and let me know.)


	4. The Promise

* * *

"Once more Shego." Dr. Drakken droned on.

Shego rolled her eyes and shook her head. "This is _ridiculous_!" She threw her hands up and muttered that she was going upstairs for pizza; pizza that she would not be able to taste. If only the louse had been clever enough to put artificial nerve endings or taste buds on her. Drakken casually flicked a switch sealing off the exits to the lab. She wasn't going anywhere. Shego looked at him scornfully.

"You know," She reminded, "I have ability to destroy you."

Drakken gave her a broad grin, "True. But then what will you do?"

Shego turned her head away and glanced at the door longingly. She took her time as she made her way back down the stairs to her smug boss. "I don't know." She quietly spoke. Drakken nodded and patiently awaited her to do the task he had asked. Shego stared at her feet and then slowly raised her head to him. She felt like a prisoner.

"Do it." Drakken persisted.

There was no resistance. She surrendered. Shego folded her hands and closed her eyes in deep reflection. Drakken was careful not to disturb her as he quietly made notes on his paperwork. Scattered across his desk, stained with coffee cup ringlets were his original blueprints for Shego's design. He also briefly glanced at these.

Shego remained in deep focus. _'I must think of nothing... a nondescript color.'_ She remembered Drakken's words well. She figured the sooner she figured herself out, the sooner she could take back her will that was stolen. "Free will..." She uttered under her breath, "**_As if_**!"

After this little rant she continued trying to empty her mind again as Drakken had instructed. It seemed awful silly to her. She wasn't sure he had all the facts right. But there was no one else to ask.

Drakken lifted his head from his desk when he noticed something remarkable. His eyebrows raised and he blinked. "_Good_ job." He congratulated.

Shego paid no attention as she continued her concentration. She was getting the hang of this. She could feel it.

"Shego," Drakken gawked, "Open your eyes and..._look_."

Shego did as she was told and almost had a heart attack. Her face looked paler... if that was even possible; Her hands shook like earthquakes and her pupils became very dilated. "_I_—I am..." She couldn't finish her sentence...

"_**Flying**_?"

Shego was hovering a few inches off the ground. Her toes were pointed parallel to the ground and it looked like she was simply standing upon the air. "How am I?" Shego managed. Drakken grinned and took a bow from his desk. Shego gasped and screamed. At that moment, she lost control and came crashing to the floor.

"That's not natural! I'm _not_ Aviarius!"

Drakken helped her up and smiled. "Of course not." Shego groaned. "Stop that!" She stomped her foot angrily against the ground. She was tired of him acting so happy. His games weren't amusing her. Her eyebrows furrowed which was a direct signal for him to back off.

"Stop _what_?" Drakken teased.

**"LEAVE ME ALONE!"** Shego shouted kicking him hard in the side. His whole body went flying across the floor. She gasped realizing what she had just done. Drakken held his side in pain. He looked to Shego tiredly as he desperately tried to get to his feet. Shego quickly rushed to his side and helped him to his feet.

"_Wow_," Drakken gasped, "They were right... I _am_ aging."

Shego frowned and sympathized for him. She lied and tried to cheer him up, "No you aren't." Drakken grinned as Shego allowed him to prop his own body up. "I just really am_ very_ strong." She sneered as she gave herself room to practice the new trick Drakken had taught her. She couldn't admit it aloud... but she did think it was pretty cool.

This time she found it quite easy to find the energy to lift her weighted body into the air. It almost was natural to her. _'But I can't tell what natural is anymore.'_ She thought.

After some moderately successful attempts, Shego had progressed from hovering to slowly floating around the room. Much to her surprise it was really easy after the first time. Drakken gave her other tips and tricks which came to her surprise and delight. Nonetheless she was still furious with Drakken for doing this to her. The new powers were wonderful, but now all she could think of herself was a device. _'I'm supposed to be a human being.'_

"_Drakken_," Shego landed plop on her feet, "I really don't feel comfortable like this. Please make me human again."

Drakken sighed and gave no reply. He scratched his head as his eyes scanned her body head to toe. Shego stuck her tongue out at him. He looked at her in deep thought. _'Wait,'_ She thought, _'Is he considering it?'_ From the beginning Shego had always known that she couldn't change her boss' mind no matter what she did. So why was this any different?

"Alright Shego. You've got it." Drakken said with a faint smile.

Shego was almost relived enough to hug him. She opposed this incitement. After all, he had gotten her into this mess. Shego smiled and nodded at her boss and gradually stepped closer to him. But Drakken caught her,

"If..." He finished, "You destroy _Kim Possible_ once and for all."

"And if I refuse?" Shego sarcastically asked as she twirled her hair. She couldn't even feel a tiny breeze through her fingers.

"I won't change you back... _even_ if you kill me." Drakken said crossing his arms confidently.

_'So stubborn.'_ Shego thought rolling her eyes. She walked up to her boss and lit up her hands which gave a much more powerful glow. Drakken gulped and stared at them. "_Listen_ doc," She started to say.

"Alright," Drakken cut her off, "I'll make it a little easier on you."

Shego stopped speaking and wrinkled her nose. "What do you mean?" The glow from her hands faded and she looked at him in awe. "Yeah," Drakken said, "I'll make you appear more human, I'll update your model a bit."

"_Model_?"

"Model..." Drakken trailed off. He had picked the wrong word.

Shego's expression became acid and she turned away from him. That didn't seem very stirring, or anything to her benefit.

"Yeah," Drakken piped back, "The first attempt was pretty testy. I'll make you far more efficient. And you also won't feel so... uncanny anymore."

Shego was silent for a moment.

"Can you _**really**_ change me back?"

Drakken hesitated then nodded. He was pretty sure.

"Well then," Shego remarked, "By all means, let's get started. The sooner you get your global domination... the better."

* * *


End file.
